


the showing

by mytraitorousheart



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytraitorousheart/pseuds/mytraitorousheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is a realtor showing Klaus, her client, a new home until a surprise visitor causing them to get stuck in a closet and progress to get to know each other very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the showing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomandchampagne (sushibunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/gifts).



> PWP basically.

Okay so maybe it was borderline stalkerish, but hey he was simply browsing, there’s no harm in that. So yes, he wasn’t really planning on buying a new home, and yes, he had called Caroline’s firm with a specific request just so that he could get some time alone with her, in the future it would just be something they all laughed at. Right?

* * *

 

‘ _Salvatore Properties, Anna speaking!”_

 

_Klaus heard the enthusiastic tones of the young woman on the other end of the line. ‘This must be the new receptionist she was talking about,’ he thought to himself._

__

_He cleared his throat before saying, “Hi Anna, could I please speak to Caroline Forbes?”_

__

_“Sure!” she responded, “Please hold.”_

__

_His heart pounded a little louder than usual as he waited to hear her voice._

__

_“Caroline Forbes, how may I help you?” As if it was a reflex action, he broke out into a smile, she strangely always seemed to have that effect on him._

__

_“Hello Caroline.”_

__

_He heard her suck in a breath, “Klaus?”_

__

_“Yes. I was driving in Pembrooke Avenue earlier and I saw a beautiful double-storey house that had a For Sale sign in front and the realtors are listed as your firm, is it one of yours?”_

__

_“Give me a minute, let me check,” he heard the sound of Caroline typing furiously on her keyboard, “Number 26, Pembrooke Avenue, home of Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman, yes yes that is one of mine. Are you interested in a showing?”_

__

_“Yes please, when is your next open house?”_

__

_“Well, seeing as you are a VIP, how’s about we take a private tour, tomorrow at 5pm?”_

__

_“Sounds good, thanks so much, love.”_

  
  
_“It’s a pleasure!”_

__

* * *

 

The house really was beautiful and perhaps in another, more stable, less lonely life, he could have entertained the idea of living there, building a future, a family even.

This entire process was out of character for him, twice during the day he wanted to slap himself for even thinking that it was a good idea, but when he saw the sign for Salvatore Properties, outside the house that he admired everyday on his way to work it was like his brain switched off and his fingers automatically called the number on the board and requested to speak to her.

For the past couple of months, he had been looking incessantly for excuses to talk to her, whether he needed a dentist recommendation, or her opinion on a restaurant, or if he wanted to know if Rebekah was at her house, the excuses became more and more ludicrous, but she didn’t seem to notice, so he carried on creating them.

Klaus had met Caroline by chance at his sister’s engagement party to Stefan Salvatore, Caroline’s boss. He had been transfixed the moment that she walked in. It wasn’t just her immense beauty, there was something about the way that she carried herself, her panache, her smile that just seemed to catch him hook, line and center. So after an introduction from Rebekah, and an engaging conversation with the blonde beauty, he tried to progress their relationship naturally - a LinkedIn invitation from him led to a Facebook invite from her, led to an inbox message from him. Rebekah had been urging him for weeks to just bite the bullet and ask her out already, “if she is willing to entertain your pointless attempts at casual conversation so far, she has to be somewhat interested in you too.” So Klaus decided that at the showing he would finally ask her out for dinner, well after he feigned interest in the house.

***

“I didn’t even know that you were looking to buy a home, I would have been on the lookout for you. Don’t you fancy architects make your own houses from scratch?”

Klaus chuckled as Caroline ushered him through the door, “Not exactly, we aren’t builders too. But in all honesty, I pass this house everyday on the way to work and I’ve always admired the artistry behind it, so when I saw the ‘For Sale’ sign I knew I had to make my move, it being sold by your company was just a bonus.”

Caroline nodded as she began to show him around, pointing out all the perks of the home. Klaus followed behind, taking in all that she said. Perhaps it was the melodic way that she described the oak furniture, or the way her eyes lit up whenever he asked a question that she knew answer to, or the fact that the inside of home just made him fall in love with it a bit more, and he could help but imagine his art on the walls, his easel in the sitting room, but the most delightful image that his brain concocted was of a beautiful, blonde woman sitting on his couch as if that’s where she belonged. God, he was becoming soppy.

They were on the second floor when he heard someone open the front door, the echo of six shoes, and a loud voice say, “Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman for choosing Salvatore Properties, we promise to get a good sale on your home.”

Klaus looked over at Caroline, her face panicked, “Caroline, what the-” Caroline put her hand over his mouth before opening the closest door to her and pulling him inside with her. Klaus heard the loud voice again, “I’m so sorry, my assistant must have misplaced your key but Davina tends to have her head in the clouds a lot, it’ll turn up I assure you.”

The room that Caroline had pushed them in seemed to be a kind of hall closet which he deduced from the lack of space and the hanging space. He could make out the faint outline of Caroline but more than that he could feel her against him. Right up against him, which was causing him a certain amount of discomfort. Although he had to admit that the minimal space did not require him to rub up against as much as he was, but this was what he had been fantasizing about for so long, just to have her delectable curves against him.

When she spoke he felt her breath vibrating his neck, “Look Klaus, I know how this looks but I can explain…” she whispered.

“Caroline, I have no idea what is happening,” he whispered back, “Why are we in the closet?”

He heard her swallow before saying, “Well technically the Saltzman listing wasn’t mine, it belonged to my colleague, but uh,” she paused for a moment and sighed before continuing, “Urgh I’m just going to go ahead and say it, I like you and I just wanted to be alone with you without being super obvious, so when you phoned, I lied about the listing being mine, I read up on the Saltzman Property, swiped the key from Hayley’s assistant Davina.I know it sounds crazy but -”

Now it was his turn to silence her.

She barely at a moment to gasp before his lips were on hers, his hands had moved from his side to her lower back as he pressed against him more urgently. She sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to tangle with hers. He had wanted this for so long, but his fantasies barely held a torch to the real thing.

He ended the kiss and she whimpered softly. “What are you doing?” she whispered.

“Well if we are trapped in here, we might as well pass the time,” he responded.

He began to kiss her neck as she regained her wits and her hand moved to the bulge his pants, she stroked him over his pants, and he paused, his head against her shoulder and he started panting.

“God, Caroline you have no idea what you’re doing to me,” he grunted.

“Oh yes I do,” she replied, “What I’ve been dreaming of doing to you since we met.”

She made quick work of his zipper and slipped her hand into his jeans and starting pumping him. He had to bite his lip to stifle the moans that he wanted to release. She was torturing him, it was too late to go back now, he needed to have her. But he didn’t want to draw it out so much that the owners, or this Miss Marshall woman find them in their state of undress.

He reciprocated her actions by placing his hands on her thighs and lifting up her skirt, he longed to see her bare, laid out in front of him, to be able to feast upon her body, to worship her, to show her just how much he wants her.

“Caroline,” he breathed out, “Perhaps we should stop. I want you, more than you can ever imagine, but this is so sudden.”

Caroline kept silent, moved his hands out from under her dress, before pushing her panties down and putting his hand back there. He felt her lips by his ear, her tongue gently tracing the shell, his resistance breaking, “Can you feel, Klaus? Can you feel how wet I am for you, this is what it’s like whenever I think of you. This isn’t sudden, this is overdue. And it turns me on knowing how hard you are for me, and that it in a split second we could be found. So do me a favour, and stopping playing the gentleman, just fuck me.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before he picked her up and positioned his cock at her entrance, he hoped that the Saltzmans were still downstairs as he entered her slowly but by the time he was completely sheathed in her, all thoughts of anyone else became insignificant.

She bit his shoulder as she tried not to cry out as she rode him, the sound of their wet flesh squelching as they moved together. Klaus’ breathing became staggered as he found himself getting closer and closer to finish. “Caroline, no...condom…” he grunted out.

“It’s okay, I’m on the Pill,” she responded as she carried in bouncing on him.

It was if the timing was perfect, because just as she came, they heard the front door closing below them, signaling that the Saltzman’s and Hayley Marshall lett. Klaus panted her name as he finished inside of her as well.

As they straightened up their clothing in the confined space, Klaus commented, “Perhaps I should buy this house now, it seems as if we just made it extra special. Does this mean I have to get a special tour from that Hayley Marshall woman?”

  
Caroline snapped her head, “No, I will do the arrangements, the only person you’ll get special tours from me, is me.”  
  
Klaus chuckled, “Come on, love, let me take you to dinner and do things the old fashioned way.”


End file.
